Bitácoras de la justicia
by CorruptedJustice
Summary: Mientras a L se le asignaba el famoso caso de Kira, del otro lado del mundo, otra Death Note llegaba a las manos de una estudiante de preparatoria. Con ideales de justicia, Ying Killer Lune se enfrenta a la única oponente que puede igualarla, la hacker A, parte del proyecto alfabeto, y decidida a atrapar a Lune cueste lo que cueste.
1. Día 1

**Bitácora de Lune**

¿Que puedo decir en esta bitácora? El mundo es un lugar extraño, y mucho mas el de la dimensión paralela de la nuestra…donde rondan los dioses de la muerte. No escribiré fechas aquí, lo juro, si alguien encuentra este cuaderno espero que pueda completar las piezas de esta historia con los demás puntos de vista, la historia de mi vida como una asesina terribles experiencias por ello.

Así es, me llaman por muchos nombres: Dios del nuevo mundo, Killer, Light of the milenial…pero el nombre que yo escogí, el que he preferido, es Lune.

Bueno, encontré un cuaderno de cuero negro con las palabras Death Note escritas en el. Mis tendencias depresivas me hubieran hecho escribir mi nombre primero. Sin embargo no lo hice, escribí sobre una maestra que todos detestábamos…

 _Carrie Montés_

 _Muere accidentalmente al caerse de las escaleras. En sus agonizantes momentos escribe con sangre: El arte no se enseña, se vive._

Sonreí, después de haber leído las instrucciones, yo tenía el cuaderno guardado esperando tranquilamente a ver lo que sucedería. Para mi sorpresa, horror y placer…vi como ella cayo de las escaleras, descalabrándose. Como una persona normal solté un grito de alarma, alertando a todos los de los salones de bilingüe a salir.

Igor, el chico que alguna vez consideré mi hermano, fue uno de los primeros en salir. Mis compañeros de clase también, al ver lo que vi se horrorizaron.

Ese fue de los primeros incidentes…He hecho más…Políticos han muerto, gente que manipula y lastima a otros lo ha hecho también. Hasta hora esto es lo que han escrito en total:

 _El arte no se enseña, se vive_

 _La literatura es libre_

 _¿Ahora quién nos perdona?_

 _Lune, el dios del nuevo mundo observa_

 _Cerca, más cerca_

 _Hasta que la corrupción desaparezca_

 _Y un mundo sea limpio_

 _La justicia es mi fin_

Ahora, solo queda la duda, quien va a poder resolver este acertijo. Debo irme, llevo tres semanas escribiendo en este cuaderno a horas aleatorias. Me pregunto quién es el dios de la muerte responsable de esto.

Poco sabía que era más cercana de lo que creía. Que me había regalado el cuaderno…y como precio…mi corazón.

 **Bitácora de A**

Cuando comenzaron las muertes, una tras otra, cual orquesta en su último acorde, cuan ola arrasando la arena de la costa.

Frases que formaban un poema fúnebre, accidentes demasiado conicidenciales, se había convertido en algo más que una desagradable coincidencia, ahora era un caso de preocupación global.

Y yo iba a encontrar al culpable.

Aunque tuviera que buscar en cada rincón, resolver cada enigma que me presentara mi nuevo enemigo, aunque necesitara hackear cada código binario existente.

Lune, oh, Lune.

Nadie puede escapar las garras de A.


	2. Día 2

**Bitácora de Lune**

Estoy en cuarto semestre de preparatoria, obviamente como iban las cosas no iban como esperaba. Había estado investigando todo lo que podía relacionado a los shinigamis, hasta ahora no fue mucho. Como dije anteriormente, son dioses de la muerte que existen en otra dimensión. Pero, algo me dice que esa información podría ser mentira.

"Igor ¿Qué sabes sobre shinigami?" Le pregunte una vez.

"Uhhh…solo sé que son criaturas llamados dioses de la muerte. Se encargan de recoger las almas de los que mueren, y matarlos para extender su vida." Asentí en silencio y me distraje con otra cosa…y esa era Zaira.

Desde hace tiempo que siento algo por ella, algo muy especial. Bueno, como decirlo es difícil de explicar. Se veía seria, algo me perturbaba de su estado de ánimo. Yo me encontraba abrazando su cintura, sentada en el suelo con mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella dibujaba en paz en su cuaderno de dibujo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan fría conmigo de repente?

"¿Qué te sucede?" Me atreví temerosamente a preguntarle.

"Lo usaste" alce la mirada, claramente sin entender. Ella me vio directamente a los ojos, el color marrón que antes la caracterizaban ahora eran rojos, y el lugar que debía ser blanco ahora se había tornado amarillo.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse ante esto, incapaz de poder hablar muy bien solo me limite a una palabra: "Shinigami"

Ella asintió, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. No sé cómo le hizo, y sabía que no me lo iba a explicar.

"Ya no irás al cielo."

"Lo se…pero es por un mundo mejor."

Regresé a casa, encendí la televisión y las noticias se encontraban puestas. Una letra gótica apareció, la primera del abecedario. Esto era extraño…muy extraño.

"¿Que estás viendo?"

Salté del susto al oír esa voz tan familiar.

"¡Z-Zaira! No preguntaré como llegaste…prefiero no saberlo," murmuré "Es A… no se quién es… jamás vi las noticias. Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento"

 **Bitácora de A**

Le tendí una trampa, tal vez así estaría segura de si las pocas suposiciones que tenía eran correctas. Un sujeto regordete cuyo nombre era "Armando" apareció en la televisión, sentado frente a un escritorio.

"Buen día a todos. Mi nombre es Armando García, también conocido como el famoso hacker A"

Yo estaba detrás de las cámaras, observando fijamente a los ojos del sujeto desde las sombras, cuan topo dentro de su madriguera. Esperando que Lune cayera en mi trampa.

"Estoy decidido a resolver el reciente caso del asesino que al que se le ha llamado ampliamente como Lune," tantas maneras en que yo hubiera podido decir eso mejor… pero bueno, ¿qué más se hace?

Sentí los relojes con su tic tac a mí alrededor, cada segundo era difícil para el hombre continuar su discurso, fingiendo ser yo, cada vez haciéndose menos creíble. Entrecerré los ojos aún más que normalmente.

"Paren la transmisión" susurré a través del micrófono que me conectaba con los camarógrafos.

Me acomodé frente a la computadora.

Quitaron la transmisión, en su lugar, pusieron una letra gótica, la A.

"Y, querido Lune, no importa el suelo, un topo siempre podrá hacer un túnel."

Y en aquel momento, Lune no era más que otro problema de C++.


	3. Día 3

**Bitácora de Lune**

"Bien hecho, no lo hubiera pensado mejor" me felicitó Zaira.

Fue lo mejor, no matar este investigador. Ya me había revelado algo, es una chica. No hay mucho que decir sobre el asunto, nadie iba a sospechar de mí. Mas aparte, mi paranoia es algo normal…todo mundo sabe de eso.

Su felicitación me hizo feliz, sentía que la estaba complaciendo, eso me encantaba…solo desearía que se mostrara un poco más feliz conmigo. Ya queme las paginas usadas de la Death note. Ahora me falta algo, la siguiente victima va a tener una carta escondida.

 _"A…_

 _La justicia esta corrupta,_

 _Solo está determinada por la suma de bienes._

 _Los maestros de la corte,_

 _El dinero es lo que buscan._

 _La ley no les concierne._

 _Había una vez una mujer elegante_

 _Con postura calmante_

 _Belleza inigualable_

 _Pero de ilusiones destructora_

 _Ying Killer Lune"_

La carta estaba terminada, la persona que murió era un político que escribió el texto en una página de Word. Sonreí un poco quemando la hoja por completo y luego abrazando a mi amada shinigami. Es mi diosa, y le hare la vida más larga. Quizás yo muera, pero no importa. Mientras la esté alimentando.

Ahora solo me queda esperar la respuesta de A…

Si tan solo pudiera saber más de este topo. Hasta ahora es poco lo que se. No puedo deshacerme de este animal…porque cada cosa necesita un ying y un yang. Incluso la justicia.

 **Bitácora de A**

Cuando leí la carta, aún en manos Nerón, pues cuando los demás agentes me habían dicho su origen ni siquiera me había atrevido a tocar la impresión, estaba perpleja. Me estaba retando directamente. Destructora de ilusiones… ¿cómo iba a adivinar quién era? No, no, Asher, no era un juego de adivinanzas, era una batalla intensa de ajedrez.

"Llévate la carta, por favor, y quémala." Estaba consciente de que en aquel momento me estaba comportando mucho más fría a mi asistente a lo normal, pero había tantos algoritmos pasando por mi cabeza que ni siquiera me preocupé por disculparme. "¿Has encontrado algo más?"

"No." Su actitud también era cortante, si para replicar a mi frialdad repentina o por consentimiento de la situación, imposible saberlo.

Lo escuché dar media vuelta, y comenzar a retirarse, yo estaba de espaldas y ya no lo veía.

"Gracias." Sentí la necesidad de recordárselo. Se detuvo un instante.

"Lo encontrarás."

"Eso espero."

Mi computadora descansaba en el suelo, la luz del monitor era la única en toda la habitación, me puse a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pensando.

 _Destructora de ilusiones_

 _Destructora…._

Me senté frente a la computadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevada por una idea, y motivada a preguntarle a una de las personas que podría ayudarme, abrí el sistema de mensaje de alta seguridad que había programado.

"Ryuzaki, tengo algo que contarte."


	4. Día 4

**Bitácora de Lune**

Vi las noticias en mi Facebook. Agentes de la FBI habían sido asesinados por Kira en Japón. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito idiota! De verdad no sabe hacer nada bien. Casi quisiera mandarle un mensaje, pero no tengo los medios. Kira, el es el verdadero Kira. A mi me llaman la Killer Lune…

Creen que yo lo estoy imitando. Si, tenemos ideales similares…pero el es distinto a mi. El asesina incluso a aquellos que no tienen la culpa. Dibuje una K gótica en mi cuaderno, molesta. Necesitaba tiempo con mi amada, quizás eso me calmaría.

Cuando entré vi a Jonás hablando con ella. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción por el, mi corazón me dolía por el espectáculo.

"Mátalo… Mátalo."

No me dejaba pensar con claridad

"Matate… Lastímate… Córtate."

No podía más, salí corriendo de allí, evitando a toda costa mi hoja de la Death note y comprando un cúter. Encerrándome en el baño y creando una rosa en mi tobillo. Pero…no sentía dolor…no sentía nada.

Estaba horrorizada al descubrir esto. No sé qué hacer…no sé qué hacer. Me estoy volviendo más y más loca. No he tenido respuesta de A…

Todo se va a la mierda…Y qué tal si hablo con Kira. ¿Pero cómo?

Debo encontrar la forma…quizás si nos unimos podríamos hacer un mundo mejor. Si logro razonar con el para que no mate a inocentes…quizás podamos hacer las cosas bien.

No puedo decirle a Zaira, aun siendo un shinigami, ella no lo puede saber.

Mi razón para vivir…son ella y este mundo, este mundo cruel al que quiero hacer feliz.

 _"Kira, L, A_

 _Los tres quizás me conozcan…Ying Killer Lune. No importan sus nombres, de donde vengan…nada importa. Pero sé que buscamos los mismos ideales, un mundo justo y mejor._

 _Kira, te hablo directamente primero porque deseo que dejes de asesinar a gente inocente solo porque está en tu camino. Al igual que gente que ya está encarcelada, como sabes, la justicia esta corrupta y algunos de ellos podrían no haber cometido ningún crimen. También, la cárcel es un castigo mucho peor que la muerte. Si tanto deseas justicia, es preferible que lo hagas bien y no des el mensaje equivocado, has hecho varios errores. No niego que eres un genio, pero, tus acciones son algo contradictorias._

 _Tengo una propuesta para todos, permítanos a Kira y a mi borrar a los criminales que su justicia corrupta no pudo atrapar. Y ustedes sigan intentando encerrarlos. No quería hacer esto, juro que no deseaba convertirme en uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿Qué haces cuando la justicia te falla? ¿Qué haces cuando la religión y el dios te abandonan? No iré al infierno, ni al cielo por esto. Pero prefiero hacer al mundo feliz…_

 _Con arrepentimiento_

 _Y.K.L"_

No llegó al día siguiente la maestra de escuela de escritores, la carta la había escrito ella a mano. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que harían. Esperaba que fuera positiva la respuesta, pero lo mas probable es que no.

Soy un ángel de la muerte, no un dios…pero su servidora…

Por favor… sálvenme.

 **Bitácora de A**

Lune, tú y yo estábamos en la misma escuela.

Cuando me había enterado sobre la maestra faltante, supe que varias de mis sospechas habían sido correctas. Se lo había comentado a Ryuzaki, y le había comentado cuán preocupada estaba de que la siguiente víctima fuera esa maestra, pero cuando él me respondió se limitó a mantener su personalidad calculadora.

"Si es ella, lo sabrás muy pronto, y tendrás más pistas de las que podrías pedir."

L también se encontraba ocupado con un caso tan grande como el mío en su lado del mundo, Kira, ese era el nombre del asesino que quería convertirse en dios del nuevo mundo… del oriente. Por lo tanto, mi gran amigo no podía ayudarme como lo hacía a veces. Estaba sola…

"Tengo otra carta."

No, no estaba sola todavía.

Asomé la cabeza a través de mi hombro, mi cómplice tenía una hoja de un cuaderno con un par de manchas de cappuccino en una esquina, estaba escrita a mano. Mis ojos se abrieron.

"Bree…"

Le di la espalda otra vez.

"¿Podrías leérmela?" La sola idea de tocar el papel…

Nerón leyó cada palabra con cuidado, usando la voz mas suave que tenía. Cuando terminó, yo no hice ningún comentario.

¿Justicia? ¿Lune quería arreglar la justicia? Por un breve instante no pude dejar de pensar en que, en cierta forma, tenía razón.

Sus ideales eran honestos, pero estaban equivocados.

"Tienes las mismas sospechas que yo, ¿verdad?"

Tragué saliva.

"¿Podrías traer mi micrófono, por favor?"

A los pocos segundos, Nerón regresó con el aparato, lo conecté a la computadora y sintonicé el canal de L, cuando me respondió, la letra gótica en negro ocupó toda la pantalla sobre el fondo blanco.

Mi espía dio varios pasos para retroceder, le hice un gesto de la mano para que se quedara, el sonido de sus pasos se detuvo.

"L, ¿supiste sobre la carta?"

"Sí, así que tus suposiciones eran correctas. Y no solo eso, tú tienes el original de la carta, el cual tenía una maestra que te impartía una clase, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?"

"No podemos doblegarnos ante su propuesta, debemos atrapar a Kira y a Lune."

"Necesito tu ayuda, L."

"Puedes contar conmigo, pero primero solicito el uso de tus habilidades, tengo algunos sospechos y necesito que les… hagas un programa o dos."

Sonreí. L cortó la comunicación.

"Ven, Nerón, siéntate conmigo." Él se puso a mi lado.

"¿Hora de hackear?"

"Hora de hackear."


	5. Día 5

**Bitácora de Lune**

Zaira se ve mejor, más fuerte y revitalizada. Aún sigo esperando respuesta…revisé mi celular viendo las noticias. Todos hablaban de algo que Kira escribió en inglés. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrí, confundida ante esto. ¿Enserio tuve una respuesta?

 _"Lune:_

 _No dejare que nadie interfiera con nuestro trabajo. Considero que eres un buen aliado. Pero, si intentas de nuevo algo así serás mi enemigo también._

 _He conocido al segundo Kira…"_

Deje de escuchar el mensaje grabado en un video de YouTube con molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía. Yo no soy la segunda kira…Soy la Luna del mundo, la luz de la obscuridad, el ángel de la muerte. ¿Cómo se atreve este tipo que se cree dios a hablarme así?

Bien, lo haré sola.

A la salida todo era normal, nada más que Bree parecía estarnos observando a todos, al igual que Nerón, quien le mandaba miradas preocupadas. Me separe del lado de mi amada shinigami, mientras hablaba con Jonás. No necesitaba más dolores de corazón ahora.

"¿Bree? ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…luces algo cansada y paranoica"

"Estoy bien, solo tengo muchos proyectos. Ya vez como es eso, " respondió.

Mentira.

"Oh, ya veo… Bree… ¿no te da terror lo que han estado publicando en internet? Kira encontró al segundo Kira y le mando un mensaje a un tal Lune…" le dije temblorosamente, "Kira me da miedo, la verdad, él mata gente inocente…y eso es aterrador…como los narcos."

Ella guardó silencio un momento.

"Tranquila, Lia, te aseguro que ya hay personas investigando a Kira, que lo van a encontrar"

 **Bitácora de A**

Hasta Lia estaba preocupada por Kira. Me hubiera gustado consolarla, decirle que yo y L, del otro lado del mundo, estábamos investigando a los criminales…. Más o menos.

Ayer, además de investigar todos los e-mail, Nerón me había dado ideas para llenar sus bandejas de suscripciones a sitios inapropiados, si algo, hacía más ligero el trabajo.

Cuando me dirigía a mi clase de inglés, mientras subía las escaleras pensando en los datos que había entregado a L el día anterior, choqué con alguien que iba bajando.

"¡Auch! Lo siento…" Cuando levanté la mirada, me encontré con los ojos de mi viejo amigo, sombreados con ojeras profundas, a su lado, un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y ojos aburrido y ambos estaban…. ¿encadenados por las manos?

"¡Ryuzaki!" Parpadeé, me di cuenta de que había revelado uno de sus nombres clave frente a un potencial extraño, me quedé callada un momento.

"Hola, Bree." Me miró y luego vio mis ojos que observaban al chico al que estaba encadenado, "no te preocupes por revelar mi nombre clave, él está conmigo en el caso de Kira"

Bien, eso ya estaba aclarando. Miré la cadena una vez más.

"Ryuzaki, ¿en qué clase de fetiches te metiste?"

Su cara no reflejó expresión clara, aunque sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. El chico a su lado pareció entender una palabra de mi pregunta, pero solo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

L se llevó su pulgar a la boca, como hacía normalmente.

"Estoy con algunas… investigaciones para el caso de Kira, te contaré mas tarde, como sabes, no me siento cómodo con los oídos indiscretos."


	6. Día 6

**Bitácora de Lune**

Camino a la biblioteca, saltándome una clase que no me interesaba. De verdad no había tenido siquiera ganas de matar a alguien. Me sentía desganada. Recuerdo la última muerte…deje mi mensaje claro.

 _"Kira es un arrogante que se cree dios cuando en realidad es un ángel. Hay diferencia…Luzbel. Te llamare así por ahora. Me has quitado motivación…así que descansaré. Sin embargo, A, si estás leyendo esto…Tu única preocupación son ambos Kiras. Yo me rindo._

 _Ying Killer Lune"_

Ese había sido mi último mensaje. Fue hace dos semanas. No he visto a Bree, Zaira parece feliz de que no estoy usando el cuaderno. No iba a notar mi desaparición, después de todo ha de estar escuchando historias de otros. Sé que no debo molestarme…ni si quiera tengo idea de que somos. Más que amigas, eso está correcto. Pero solo eso…

A punto de llegar a la biblioteca me topé con un chico hablando con otro en japonés. Parecía estar discutiendo, y entre las palabras oí…Kira.

"Excuse me" Les dije a ambos obteniendo su atención. "Y-You know about Kira?"

"Yes…we are currently on the search for him" Me respondió el de cabello negro. Parecia un panda.

"Oh…I see…" Investigadores…esto no es Bueno. "Can you catch him quickly? He is scary…honestly…his arrogance and god complex terrifies me."

"Don't worry"dijo el de cabello castaño con una ligera sonrisa y acento japonés "We will do it as soon as possible"

"I know he has good intent…but you see, he also kills the innocent"

Seguí hablando con ellos. Pero sentía la penetrante mirada de el de negro. Como si estuviera atravesándome el alma. Me estaba asustando. Lo que me salvo fue ver a Bree caminar hacia nosotros.

"Excuse me…"Les dije y corrí gritando a ella, más aliviada que nunca. "BREE!"

Algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo.

 **Bitácora de A**

"Entonces, el chico de tu fetiche raro…."

"Es mi compatriota y uno de mis sospechosos en el caso de Kira."

Lia y Nerón estaban a mi lado.

"Yo creo que tiene un fetiche por encadenar a las personas," me susurró Lia al oído.

"Yo también," le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

"No tengo tal cosa," aclaró L.

"No lo sé Rick, parece falso," dijo Nerón, echando una mirada a la cadena.

"¿Quién es Rick?" preguntó L, confundido.

Los tres lo fulminamos con la mirada, tratando de no reírnos, Light, como se llamaba el chico a su lado, solo tenía la vista confundida, tratando de entender qué pasaba. La duda persistió en los ojos del detective, fue cuando soltamos una carcajada.

Light pareció hacerle una pregunta al otro, quién se encogió de hombros.

"Mi compañero quiere saber si están locos."

Intercambiamos miradas. E inevitablemente soltamos otra carcajada.


	7. Día 7

**Bitácora de Lune**

Una rubia molesta. Genial, tan solo genial. Y más aparte este chico de cabello café siempre parece quererme sacar información por alguna razón. Me están siguiendo por todos lados, me siento súper paranoica. Con mi cúter en la mano me dirigí al baño de niñas, cortándome de nuevo para liberar mi estúpida desesperación.

No podía sopórtalo, a veces pensaba en morir. Pero aun así, lo evitaba, necesito un mejor mundo. Volví en cuanto oí la campana y me acerque a mi amada.

Quisiera poder volver a escribir. No debo hacerlo por ahora. Necesito que Kira se baje de su pedestal y haga algo decente. Hasta ahora ha estado asesinando empresarios. Idiotas…Estoy rodeada de idiotas. Justo cuando pensé que había más ángeles de la justicia…me doy cuenta que no.

"…Y por eso Light es el mejor," termino la rubia oxigenada en ingles mal pronunciado. "¡Al igual que mi novio! Así que no te le acerques."

Estúpida celosa. Como si quisiera con el que es un maldito doble-cara.

"Prefiero a mi novia."

"¡Ewwww! ¡Tienes novia!" Gritó ella viéndome con cara de asco. Sentí que me estaba muriendo. Quería llorar, quería cortarme…castigarme.

Soy un asco, por amar demasiado y no poder satisfacerla tampoco. Misa no es admirable…es una tonta, nunca debí pedirle un consejo. Solo quería ser amable de cierta forma.

Al parecer no puedo serlo…y lo peor es que sé que nadie me va a defender. ¿Qué hago? Bree estaba al otro lado de Misa, no vi su cara. No estoy segura de cual era mi expresión ni la suya...Solo espero que de verdad pueda encontrar la forma de escaparme pronto.

 _Córtate, castígate...sabes que quieres._

Cállate de una buena vez Deep. De verdad no necesito más presiones...en cuanto pueda lo hago.

 _Rápido._

Sentía cómo comenzaban a brotarme lágrimas de los ojos de forma silenciosa.

"Con permiso."

Y me fui al baño, encerrándome para crear arte con mi piel.

 **Bitácora de A**

Había conocido muchas personas desagradables a lo largo de mi vida, desde los usuarios molestos de reddit hasta la gente malhumorada de mis foros más visitados en la deep web.

Pero Misa Amane era otro asunto totalmente diferente.

La celebridad japonesa era una rubia plástica, oxigenada e irritante. Había tratado de entablar una conversación con ella, si algo, porque era una de los sospechosos de L. Pero, ¿cómo podrías sospechar de semejante mujer? Sabía que Kira había cometido errores más de una vez, pero hasta ahora se había mostrado como un criminal lo suficientemente inteligente.

Aún así, esta tipa no se iba a escapar de mis análisis, me habían enseñado a nunca bajar la guardia, y a no dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

" _... and Light is soooo awesome._ "

Tuve que esforzarme para mantener mi cara inmutable. Lia estaba intentando hacerle conversación, aunque no prestaba mucha atención al intercambio entre ambas.

"Prefiero a mi novia," escuché a Lia decir en su fluido y limpio inglés.

La rubia casi pegó un salto, apartándose de ella como si le tuviera asco.

"¡Ew! ¡Tienes novia!"

Vi de reojo la expresión de Lia, a cada segundo mi odio por esta sujeto se intensificaba.

"Con permiso," murmuró mi amiga, retirándose sin mirarnos.

La verdad, solo sentía ganas de golpearla, pero sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta desgastarse físicamente en aquel momento, iba a esperar pacientemente a la tarde, cuando estuviera sola, sentada frente a la computadora con Nerón a mi lado, dándome ideas para jugarle un par de malas pasadas.

Muy dentro de mí, quería que Misa Amane fuera Kira, tenía tantas ganas de verla detrás de una reja.


	8. Día 8

**Bitácora de Lune**

"Entonces escribes...Eso es bastante interesante. Puedo notar que te apasionan bastante tus historias," me dijo Light en inglés con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí, emocionada. Él parecía ser de los pocos que les gustaba lo que escribía...o al menos mostraba interés en mis historias. Ambos habíamos comenzado a convivir gracias a una de esas veces donde me lo encontré a él con Ryuzaki en la biblioteca.

Claro, era algo incómodo tener al otro presente, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Realmente nada.

"Sí, y pues también dibujo...me gusta mucho eso, la actuación...al igual que la música," le respondí casualmente. Él parecía mirarme de una forma que solo había visto a Zaira hacer conmigo.

"¿En serio? Vaya, así que tienes mucho talento."

"Nunca dijiste eso de mí, Light," dijo Ryuzaki, quien comía pastel al lado de nosotros.

El castaño lo volteo a ver irritado mientras yo solté un suspiro. No había mucho que hacer, a veces Ryuzaki me recordaba a Darla con su imprudencia. Sin embargo, al menos él no era tan energético como ella...o Misa. Si esa rubia se me acercaba de nuevo de verdad iba a considerar usar para mal la Death Note.

"Quizás no lo hizo porque era de esperarse, " le respondí a L tranquilamente. "Eres un investigador, y en tu área de trabajo es conveniente saber varios idiomas y más aparte ser versátil en la mayoría de las cosas."

"Oh...ya veo esa es muy buena explicación Amelia," dijo el de cabello negro con monotonía.

Me recuerda un poco a mí, cómo solía ser de pequeña. Ya casi es recreo, debería volver o Zaira se preocuparía. No lo muestra, pero sé que lo hace…

"¡Bueno chicos! ¡Los dejo! Debo ir a mi salón."

"E-espera, ¡yo te acompaño!" La exclamación de Light de inmediato hizo que L y yo nos miráramos confundidos. Ambos no parecíamos tener idea de que rondaba en la cabeza del joven universitario. Sin embargo, no dijimos nada, caminamos los tres al lado donde se encontraba la preparatoria, hablando sobre tonterías.

Al llegar al salón de Zaira, lo primero que vi suceder fue que ella fulminó a Light con la mirada. Me preocupaba bastante que sus ojos cambiaran de color. Estaba algo alarmada con esto. Pero todo cambio cuando se dirigió a L…

En ese instante fue cuando supe que tenía un oponente aparte de A. Esta vez un oponente en la atención de mi amada.

Ya eran demasiados. Espero poderlo soportar. Con una sonrisa falsa entre y les dije que se fueran. Cuando ella me pregunto quiénes eran solo le susurré.

"Investigadores en el caso de Kira…"

 **Bitácora de A**

La gran letra L ocupó toda mi pantalla.

"Me sorprende que sospeches de Misa."

"Las apariencias engañan, Bree," dijo quietamente la voz distorsionada.

"Lo sé, Lawliet."

"Ella y Light son las dos potenciales Kiras, no, no solo eso, estoy casi seguro de que Light es Kira."

El chico de cabello castaño encadenado a él…

"Cada vez me sorprendo más."

"El problema es que no tengo manera de probarlo."

Le eché a una ojeada a Nerón, quien me devolvió una mirada determinada.

"Si existe evidencia de ello, la encontraremos."

"Agradezco mucho tu apoyo Asher, y me disculpo por no haberte prestado la ayuda suficiente con el caso de Lune, por fue para eso para lo que traje a Light y a Misa, y para lo que vine yo, para atrapar a ambos. ¿Has sabido algo más?"

"Lune no ha estado activa los últimos días. Es como si estuviera esperando algo, no lo sé y..."

Habíamos tenido una idea, pero en aquel momento se sentía extraño decirlo en voz alta.

"Queremos ponerle otro reto," me ayudó Nerón.

"Ah, pero dijiste que replicar la prueba que yo hice con Kira no sirvió con Lune, ¿me equivoco?"

"Vamos a darle una pista, como él lo hizo."

L guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Están seguros de que es el movimiento correcto?"

"Lune quiere jugar con nosotros, con Bree, si esa es la manera en que podemos sacarle más y más información hasta que Bree la encuentre"

"Anda con cuidado, Asher, tú también, Nerón."

La pantalla volvió a mostrar mi fondo de pantalla, mi cómplice y yo nos miramos.

"Así que, ¿no había trabajo que hacer?"

Sonreí.

"Estoy segura de que Misa es la clase de persona que guarda lo que no debería de guardar."

"Vamos a compartirlo al mundo."


	9. Día 9

**Bitácora de Lune**

Si había algo que andaba irritándome era que:

1) Ryuzaki y Zaira se estaban volviendo más cercanos que Jonás y Zaira.

2) Misa Amane no me deja en paz y no para de hacerme la vida imposible.

Hoy de verdad estaba tan molesta que agende bastantes muertes a la vez. Todas para ser en semanas y horarios aleatorios para que no supieran que soy una alumna.

 _"El alfabeto no quitará lo que me pertenece_

 _Sin cerebro ha causado estas muertes_

 _Los dos kiras han vuelto_

 _Enfóquense en ellos._

 _Quisiera destruir a mis oponentes_

 _pero sé que son sangre inocente_

 _cuidado con los celos de oro_

 _que aire les faltan_

 _La sangre corre por sus gritos mudos_

 _el arte es ahora su piel en momentos desnudos_

 _Destruir a los que lastiman desearía hacerlo_

 _pero, aun defendiendo a aquellos indefensos_

 _estaría desaprovechándome._

 _Shinigami, ¿estas feliz?_

 _Mi tristeza y agonía haz de conseguir._

 _Más no te culpo…_

 _No sirvo más que para morir_

 _Ahora alguien más podrá servir"_

Cada estrofa sería presentada en una muerte distinta. Claramente no parecería que una alumna lo hizo. Había tomado muchos más cuidados que Kira. Escondía mi cuaderno bajo mi colchón, y las páginas me las llevaba sueltas dentro del uber escribía lo que quería, y en casa las quemaba. No había forma que hubiese evidencia contra mí más que si encontraban el cuaderno.

Estos no eran retos para A, estos eran gritos de ayuda anónimos. Al menos A podrá creer que soy un espectador que vio lo que pasó con Misa. Que está viendo las cosas. Espero que funcione, parece que me suicidé.

Tendré que crear otro pseudónimo pronto para mis próximas escenas. Ahora, para no parecer sospechosa debo eliminar a alguien...Alguien que esté en la escuela. Solo no sé a quién…

Ugh, esto es tan difícil…

No, espera. Ya se quien…

 _"Félix Hernández, corta su dedo y dibuja una luna con su sangre en su escritorio, muere segundos antes de que la última estrofa de Ying Killer Lune sea escrita por su víctima"_

 **Bitácora de A**

"Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesitas escucharlo."

Nerón tenía una impresión en sus manos nuevamente, las letras solo ocupaban la mitad de la página, era un poema, un poema, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer algo semejante?

"Vi cada estrofa conforme aparecía."

"Bree..." dijo Nerón por milésima vez en esa tarde.

"¿Por qué no pasamos a hacer otra cosa?"

"Asher. Necesito comentar esto contigo, por favor, escúchalo, una vez más."

Suspiré y dejé que mi espía continuara con el poema.

"Y eso no es todo."

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

"Nadie ha hablado de esto, pero encontraron muerto a Félix, y en su escritorio, una luna dibujada con sangre. Lo interesante aquí es que fue justo después de que la víctima escribiera la última estrofa… y por el tono del poema," se sentó a mi lado, "era como una carta de suicidio."

Observé fijamente al suelo por unos segundos. Casi había olvidado lo bueno que era sacando información por mí.

"¿Crees que Félix era Lune?"

"Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar."

"Y si Félix lo era, eso significa que solo queda Kira por atrapar." Tomé aire. "No he encontrado nada, nada que pueda demostrar que Light o Misa sea Kira."

Pero al menos habíamos filtrado todas las fotos extremadamente privadas de Misa, quien ahora se rehusaba a salir. Al menos me había librado a mí y a Lia de aquel dolor de cabeza.

"Entonces, la pista para Lune, no se la diste."

Me encogí de hombros.

"Si Félix en verdad era Lune, ya no tiene caso. Solo arriesgaría mi identidad y la tuya."

La verdad, desde que habían comenzado a aparecer las estrofas, me había retraído aún más, al punto en que ya había faltado a la escuela varios días para quedarme toda la mañana en mi habitación observando la computadora, buscando mis susodichas pistas incansablemente, e incluso hubo otros días en que había cerrado la puerta con seguro y no le había permitido el acceso a Nerón.

La verdad, me había acobardado de que Lune me encontrara, por más que dijera que no pensaba matarme.

Abrí TOR sin mucho preámbulo, aun distraída por mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Quiero encuestar algunos foros."


	10. Día 10

**Bitácora de Lune**

 _"Hola"_

Suicidio estilo sepukku.

 _"Soy"_

Suicidio, disparo por la boca hacia el cerebro.

 _"Eclipse"_

Cortarse las venas y ahogarse en un lago.

 _"Bloody Eclipse"_

Cortarse la vena yugular.

Fue simple cambiarle el formato a mis asesinatos. Igualmente eran a horas y fechas distintas. Todas para presentar a mi nuevo personaje. Esta vez ataque a puros violadores, pedófilos, y algunos políticos que habían hecho desastres. Entre ellos Nicolás Maduro. Ugh como odio a ese hombre.

Bueno, pero al parecer los había sacado del camino al creer que alguien heredó el poder. Lo más seguro es que sospechen de Armando. Va a ser muy complicado para ellos descubrirme.

"¿Cómo es que todavía no sales de quicio?" Me pregunto mi amada.

"Simplemente recuerdo mi objetivo. No pienso en nada más" Le explique con una sonrisa.

Ella me acarició el cabello, no hablábamos más que con murmullos. Cerré los ojos, descansando tranquilamente, queriendo quedarme dormida en su pecho. Era una suerte que sus padres la iban a recoger tarde.

"Up on melancoholy hill...Theres a plastic tree...are you here with me?" Canté dulcemente aquella canción de Gorillaz que tanto me gustaba.

"Ugh! Why are you singing that, you lesbo?! Your voice is horrible!"oí la familiar voz de la detestable Misa. Abracé con fuerza el torso de la shinigami, temblando un poco.

Misa no necesitaba decirme algo que yo sabía…

"¡Cállate puta! ¡No hablaré ingles pero te entiendo! ¡Lárgate!" La oí decir.

"Linda...No vale la pena...por favor cálmate," murmuré aun abrazada de ella. "Solo me odia por tener amistad con su novio…"

Para mi suerte los vi llegar a ambos encadenados, acompañados de Nerón y Bree.

"¿¡OH!? ¿¡Quienes son tus amigos, Bree?!" oí a Darla gritar, "Espera… ¿y ella quién es?"

¿Acaso estaba ciega? Bueno, no puedo culparla, Darla es distraída, Ahora que lo pienso, Darla y misa son demasiado parecidas.

Ya quiero que esto termine…Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella parecía estar mirando a un espacio vacío junto a Misa. ¿Acaso hay otro shinigami?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y voltee a ver a mi amada.

"Ella…" murmuré algo aterrada

"Es la segunda Kira," me respondió.

Ahora sí, voy a morir.

 **Bitácora de A**

"Nos libramos de Lune, y ahora hay otro." Daba vueltas sin parar por la habitación, aquel día estábamos en el cuarto central, donde se encontraba la computadora con numerosos monitores "O tal vez, como parece opinar todo el mundo, Lune nunca murió."

"También es probable que alguno de sus amigos haya querido 'retomar' su legado." Nerón estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación

"Bloody Eclipse, Ying Lune. Hay demasiadas posibilidades. Y después de que Félix muriera, estuve investigando todo lo que pude."

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"Si de verdad era Lune, sabía esconderse bien. Solo había dos elementos sospechosos, uno, le gustaba leer las noticias frecuentemente y dos, L encontró un cuaderno misterioso en su mochila." Me acerqué a la computadora y me senté frente a los monitores. "Tenía una pasta negra simple, y las letras 'Death Note' en la portada."

Nerón se quedó en silencio un momento. "¿Y crees que usaba eso para los asesinatos?"

"Tendría sentido considerando que nadie sabe cómo Lune asesina a sus víctimas."

El espía solo se limitó a suspirar. "Dejando de lado las suposiciones sin mucho sentido, ¿sospechas de alguien que podría ser Eclipse?"

"Si Félix era Lune, podemos comenzar interrogando a todo su salón."

Presioné una serie de comandos y los monitores se tornaron blancos, con la L gótica en negro.

"Ryuzaki, ¿has descubierto algo más sobre el caso de Eclipse o de Kira?"

"Ya que lo preguntas, he comenzado a sospechar de tu amiga, Amelia."

¿Lia? ¿Eclipse?

"¿Por qué piensas que ella es Bloody Eclipse?"

"Oh, pero eso no es lo que pienso Bree, sospecho que Lia es Lune y plantó la muerte de Félix."

Traté de razonar las posibilidades.

"Las relaciones que tenía ella con sus víctimas, 'la destructora de ilusiones', 'el arte se vive', ¿qué tendría Félix que ver con ellas? Ni siquiera le dieron clases."

Tal vez la maestra de literatura sí, dado que solía impartir materias de primer semestre, pero Carrie...

"También puede que haya estado vengando a alguien," comentó Nerón.

"Ah, me alegra saber que tu cómplice y asistente está contigo. Si tomamos en cuenta lo que acaba de decir, dime, espía, ¿sabes qué relación pudo haber tenido Félix que lo llevara a 'vengar' a alguien?"

"No lo sé. Pero encontraré la respuesta."

"Mantente más atenta a tus amigos, Asher, podría ser cualquiera de ellos."


	11. Día 11

**Bitácora de Lune**

"Light, um...creo que mejor deberíamos...dejar de hablar," le dije temblorosa. Aún recuerdo la amenaza de Misa. Va a matarme si sigo hablando con Light, y revelarle al mundo que yo soy Lune, Eclipse….

La creo capaz de hacerlo. Ella me odia, y al no ver fecha sobre mi cabeza...la desgracia me sigue. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos mientras el levanto mi cabeza con los dedos.

"¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón...Diosa del nuevo mundo."

¿¡Esa maldita le reveló a Light sobre mí!?

Mis ojos estaban abiertos, y afortunadamente, Ryuzaki no estaba con él. Además de que me estaba hablando con murmullos.

"¿De que hablas?" me atreví a preguntar.

"Soy Kira...y quiero que tú, Lune, seas mi diosa."

"No soy una diosa, Light. Quizás un ángel caído, pero no una diosa. Y perdóname por decirlo, pero aunque seamos mejores amigos...no sería lo mejor. Lo lamento pero no traicionare a la persona que amo," le explique calmada

"Pero ella parece estar más enfocada en L que en ti," dijo Light mirándome con seriedad. "Sé quién eres Lune. ¿Crees que ella te aceptara si sabe lo que haces? Por favor piénsalo, déjala y estate conmigo. Podríamos crear un mundo mejor."

"¿Por qué querría estar con un asesino que mata a inocentes solo porque estén en su camino? Ella sabe sobre lo que hago, y...me quiere, no lo muestra mucho."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron?" preguntó light con una ceja alzada.

"Eso n-" no logré terminar, el con los ojos brillando en color carmesí me jaló y me besó. Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, y lo empujé.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" oí a Zaira gritar. En unos cuantos segundos le dio un golpe a Light en el estómago. Fue bastante fuerte, me quede atónita...cubriéndome los labios mientras veía a Zaira desatar su forma real. Su cabello negro era un desastre, un par de alas que parecían estar hechas de obsidiana aparecieron en su espalda. Su piel se tornó gris y sus ojos eran amarillos con rojo, tal como aquel día que me revelo quien era.

A decir verdad...no importaba si era humana o shinigami, para mi seguía siendo hermosa.

"E-eres...¡un shinigami!"

"¡Nadie te creerá esa! Ahora ¡aléjate de ella! o desearas no haber nacido, ¡NO TE RIAS RYUK!"

"Z-Zaira" logré murmurar. "Ya déjalo...de verdad, deberíamos irnos. Nos van a descubrir."

Fue una suerte que misa no estuvo involucrada. Ella me tomó la mano, y volvió a la normalidad. Llegó Bree junto con Nerón.

Pero sabía bien que Light no me revelaría. No le convendría en lo absoluto.

 **Bitácora de A**

Cuando vi a Light besando a Lia a lo lejos, supe que los problemas se avecinaban. Y, estando más cerca, cuando vi a Zaira golpeándolo y gritándole desde el fondo de sus pulmones, estuve segura de que ahora había conflicto entre ambos.

Por un segundo estuve casi segura de ver a Zaira emitir un destello oscuro, o tal vez fue solo mi imaginación o un reflejo de la luz del medio día.

Lia, Lune, seguía pensando en las palabras de Lawliet, sus sospechas sobre mi amiga, cuando estuve cerca de los tres, no pude evitar mirarla con ojos inseguros. Le eché una ojeada a Nerón, tenía que esperar a que él aclare las conjeturas.

"Light también es sospechoso, y está mostrándose demasiado cercano a Lia."

"Sesgo de confirmación," le advertí a mi asistente.

"Kira podría estar buscando aliados."

"También podría estar buscando problemas serios con Zaira."

"Tú eres quién está afectada por el sesgo de confirmación." Levantó su mano y me señaló con el dedo, "no quieres aceptar que Lia es Lune y Eclipse."

Estábamos en la sala donde se encontraba la computadora de escritorio, yo sentada en la silla principal, con las piernas abrazadas, mientras el espía daba algunas vueltas por la habitación, frente a mí.

"Ni siquiera tenemos nada comprobado," debatí cerrando los ojos.

Nerón no respondió, unos segundos más tarde sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.

"Si no nos damos el gusto de tener sospechosos, no vamos a encontrar a Eclipse."

Asentí, pero por dentro me rehusaba a aceptarlo, Lia era una de mis amigas más cercanas, la idea de ella siendo una asesina serial...


	12. Día 12

**Bitácora de Lune**

Ryuzaki me ha estado observando demasiado, eso me pone bastante incómoda. Y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que light ha querido arreglar las cosas para suplicarme ser su diosa. Más aparte debo lidiar con los estúpidos celos y comentarios homofóbicos de Misa.

Lo único afortunado para mí era que Zaira me estaba prestando más atención a mí que a nadie más. Parece preocupada por mi bienestar...sin embargo sé que estoy bien por ahora. Mientras ella esté a mi lado seguiré con esto. No puedo fallarle. La adoro demasiado.

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo, acostada encima de Zaira, tratando de olvidar al mundo y las miradas. Bree también nos miraba raro…¿acaso nos juzgaban?

No, ella jamás haría eso...aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene la misma mirada que Ryuzaki.

Me he dado cuenta que están viendo mi mochila ahora como si trajera las respuestas del mundo y me pare de inmediato.

"¿Ya te vas?" Me preguntó Zaira decepcionada.

"Debo hacerlo, mi mamá se volverá loca si no regreso a tiempo" no era mentira, ella era igual de paranoica que yo.

Le di un último abrazo, besando su mejilla y me fui.

Al llegar a la parada del camión me senté suspirando un poco. Los audífonos los traía puestos, escuchando música a alto volumen. Me subí al camión y me percaté que light también lo hizo. Las alarmas en mi cabeza se volvían locas.

"Hades" murmuré irritada "¿qué quieres?"

"Leuce, te lo ruego...¿por qué ella?"pregunto por enésima vez

"Porque no mata al azar como tú...mira, quizás en otra dimensión, en otra vida, sería tu diosa. Pero no en esta...acéptalo"

"Escúchame bien...yo nunca pierdo"

"Opinó lo contrario. Tú tienes a Perséfone y yo a mi amada Licorice" le respondí calmada. El chico me abrazo, y por alguna razón cerré los ojos. Me sentía tan a salvo con el como con Zaira.

"Aún estás segura de quererla a ella?"

"Si"

Y con eso me solté del abrazo y me bajé del camión.

 **Bitácora de A**

Cuando estaba trabajando en uno de mis algoritmos de encriptación, L llamó.

"Ryuzaki," dije a modo de saludo.

Pero él fue directo al grano.

"Voy a llevarme a los sospechosos del caso de Kira y de Eclipse a Japón."

Mis ojos quedaron como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a encerrarlos en mi cuartel."

Estaba debatiéndome entre la posibilidad de que L se hubiera vuelto loco, o que fuera un sádico. Hice memoria de nuestro tiempo en el proyecto alfabeto, Lawliet nunca se había rehusado a los métodos extremistas.

"No puedo permitirte que hagas esto."

"Lo siento, Asher," hizo una pausa, "no te pedí permiso."

La conexión se cortó, la pantalla se tornó negra unos minutos antes de regresar a los bloques infinitos de código que estaba revisando.

Me levanté de golpe, no había tiempo que perder.

"¡Nerón!" llamé al espía usando todo el aire de mis pulmones, él llegó corriendo a los pocos segundos.

Lo actualicé en la situación lo más rápido que pude, hablando atropelladamente.

"Se va a llevar a Lia, a encerrarla, junto con Light y quién sabe quién más."

"¿Crees que se llevaría a todo el salón de Félix?"

No había pensado en eso.

"¡Vamos! ¡Rapido!"

Y como ráfagas, salimos del edificio en dirección al hotel en el que L estaba hospedado.


	13. Día 13

**Bitácora de Lune**

Ha pasado el tiempo, cada vez me siento más y más observada. No sabía qué hacer, acababa de asesinar a elipse "confirmando" que había sido armando. Ahora me di el gusto de descansar de nuevo.

Misa sigue amenazándome, y lo peor es que accidentalmente toque ambos cuadernos de los dos Kiras. Veo a ambos shinigamis observándonos. A cada rato le doy de mis manzanas a Ryuk como castigo propio. He adelgazado pero no puedo permitirme placeres. Soy una asesina…

Antes no me importaba...pero ahora sí. No sabía qué hacer. Quería escribir la muerte de light y misa pero podría terminar muerta gracias a Rem.

Tengo que robarles las death notes, encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

"Zaira...tengo una idea"

Poco sabía que las cosas eran más difíciles.

No logramos robarlas...de hecho, ni tiempo tuvimos. Solo recuerdo estar esperando en la parada de camión y que después alguien me pusiera una tela que olía muy dulce. Cuando desperté, me encontraba dentro de un avión. De inmediato me preocupé, que habrá sucedido con mis padres? ¿¡Acaso ellos sabían!? ¡Esto era secuestro! ¡Era ilegal! voltee hacia la ventana, estábamos a punto de despegar. Quería salir de allí, pero me encontraba en una camisa de fuerza por alguna razón. Estaba asustada.

En el asiento de enfrente había una pantalla, que mostró una L gótica.

"Hola Lune…"

"Mi nombre no es Lune"

"¿Qué tal eclipse?"

"¡Tampoco es mi nombre! ¡Esto es ilegal! ¡Me estas secuestrando! ¡En ningún país se perdona esto!"

"Tampoco el asesinato"

"¡No he matado a nadie! ¡SAQUEME DE AQUI! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! QUITENME ESTO!"

Aterrada intentaba soltarme.

"¡¿Que les dijiste a mis padres, engendro?!"

"Ellos creen que estas en un viaje de intercambio."

 **Bitácora de A**

Ni siquiera intentamos correr al aeropuerto, ni viajando bajo tierra volando hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para detener el avión.

Cuando salimos del lobby del hotel, después de que la recepcionista nos informara que el sujeto que buscábamos había entregado la habitación hacía varias horas, me senté al borde de la acera y puse la cara entre las manos.

"¿Bree?"

"Nos vamos a Japón." Dije con firmeza, sin levantar la mirada. Me puse de pie y crucé la calle. "Voy por los boletos."

"Tengo proyectos que entregar mañana..."

"¡Ni modo!"


	14. Día 14

**Bitácora dee Lune**

Estamos en Japón. L ha tomado el caso de A como suyo y solo la usa de apoyo. Eso es todo lo que sé hasta ahora, estoy sentada en una habitación blanca, parecía parte de un psiquiátrico. Una camisa de fuerza me fue puesta por que acaban de descubrir mis tendencias suicidas. Desde trajeron un psiquiatra a revisarme todo se volvió peor. Diagnóstico de depresión y más aparte casi descubierta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, cierro mis ojos de nuevo cantando canciones en mi celda. No siento ganas de seguir...no lo siento. Mi amada shinigami fue atrapada en este mundo humano por una bruja. Le robaron el alma a un bebe de una embarazada y lo reemplazaron con su forma encapsulada. No v a poder volver...y no sé cuándo la veré de nuevo. La adoro demasiado.

He tenido pesadillas extrañas todos los días...donde soy asesinada, donde alguien de cabello rubio me apunta con una pistola. Que otro de cabello castaño tiene a mi amada también...La monótona voz de uno de blanco repitiendo lo mismo:

"Game over"

Y luego una voz como de un robot con emociones escucho reír. "Te estamos observando"

Tengo miedo, me duele la cabeza...El hombre sin rostro a cada rato me tormenta, dándome un trato para escapar. Pero me niego...debo lograr probar que no soy una asesina.

Estoy llorando a solas en mi celda, y la puerta se abre, un hombre de edad avanzada entro a la habitación. Con él un plato de comida. Ya sabía que me tocaba hacer. Deje de cantar, lo mire cuidadosamente. Él se acercó a mí, y comenzó a alimentarme debido que seguía con la camisa de fuerza. Su nombre es Watari, si lo recuerdo correctamente. Me pregunto cómo estará light, escuche que a el también lo encerraron al igual que a Misa.

Termine de comer. No había mucho que hacer.

"Gracias…"

El solo me sonrió y asintió, aceptando mi agradecimiento.

"¡L! ¡Sé que me escuchas! Si no estaba loca antes….¡tu serás la causa de mi locura! Tú y A van a matarme...Su justicia esta corrupta...porque si no mataba personas antes...¡ten por seguro que si salgo de aquí lo hare! LO HARE POR QUE ERES UN MALDITO! ¡MUERETE!"

L me quito todo, mi libertad...mi trabajo...mi escuela...incluso a mi amada que había caído a sus pies. Me paré de golpe, las voces en mi cabeza no paraban, buscaba lados débiles y comencé a golpear mi cuerpo contra la pared con toda mi fuerza.

"¡DEJAME IR! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡SOY INOCENTE!"

No pare, no pare de azotarme contra aquellas blancas paredes...hasta que uno de los golpes me dejo inconsciente...y lo último que oí fue:

"¡AMELIA!"

 **Bitácora de A**

La verdad, no estoy totalmente segura de por qué Watari nos dejó entrar al cuartel de L, porque era casi seguro que estaba enterado de todo el asunto.

Nos llevó hasta la sala, Lawliet estaba parado en medio, rascando un pie con ayuda del otro.

"Viniste desde México, acompañada."

"Y no vengo de visita," repliqué, apretando los puños, "Ryuzaki, ¡lo que estás haciendo es inhumano!"

"¿Y asesinar es humano?"

"Ni siquiera tienes el hecho comprobado de que alguno de ellos es Kira o Lune o Eclipse, podrían ser perfectamente inocentes, y aunque fueran culpables, tratarlos con la misma justicia con la que ellos asesinan no va a resolver el problema, así que lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, de donde lo veas." Nerón habló frenéticamente, apoyándose de sus manos para enfatizar lo que decía.

L apartó la vista, ignorándolo, y se dirigió a Watari.

"¿Podrías acompañarlos afuera?"

Antes de que el mayordomo se acercara, eché a correr. Había estado en el cuartel solo un par de veces, pero era suficiente, un topo debe poder recordar cualquier sistema de túneles ciegamente.

"¡Lia!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas. "¡AMELIA!"

"Asher, tienes tres segundos para terminar con esto." advirtió Ryuzaki a través de bocinas que no podía ver.

Pero yo seguí corriendo.

"¡AMELIA! ¡Lia! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

"Dos segundos."

"¡Lia! ¿¡Estás ahí!?"

¿Qué ganaba con esto? Una paliza por parte de L, y probablemente también estaba poniendo en riesgo a mi espía, de hecho, esta era una de las movidas más tontas que jamás había hecho.

Pero estaba desesperada por encontrar a mi amiga.

Doblé por un pasillo. Ryuzaki estaba ahí, esperando con la mirada entornada.

Detrás de él alcancé a escuchar los gritos de Nerón.

"¡No! ¡Déjala! ¡Lawliet, no!"

Luego vi, por un milisegundo, el pie de L invadiendo todo mi campo de visión.

Al segundo siguiente, había perdido la consciencia.


	15. Día 15

**Bitácora de Lune**

Me comunicó por medio de sueños con mi amada shinigami. Hoy me han venido a visitar tres chicos que se ven menores que yo, todos provenientes de mis pesadillas.

Uno rubio que come chocolate, su actitud bastante volátil. Después uno castaño que le vale el mundo que no sean videojuegos...y el otro, albino con una mirada vacía.

Me daban miedo, el rubio ya me había dado golpes por no responder a sus preguntas, el castaño me lo quitó de encima pero es medio pervertido. Mientras tanto el albino solo me observaba...hasta que un día lo trajo...mi oso de peluche. Sentándose a mi lado lo puso en mis piernas, moviéndolo como jugando conmigo.

Me agradaba El Niño, no sé por qué me causaba ternura...el hermanito que nunca tuve. Con una leve sonrisa comencé a cantar una canción de cuna tranquila.

"¡Oye! ¡Bola de algodón! ¡Deja de jugar con la sospechosa!" gritó Mello

"Técnicamente no estamos jugando."respondió el de cabello blanco.

"¿te pregunté?"respondió el rubio molesto.

"Déjalo"

"¡Cállate Lune!"

"¡Tú no tienes por qué darme órdenes niño engreído! ¡Y ese no es mi nombre! ¡Mi nombre es Amelia!"

"¡Ouch!" dijo Matt riéndose un poco "la gata tiene garras"

"Harías buena pareja con Bree ¿sabes?" le dije a Matt, quien de inmediato se sonrojó.

"Coincido con eso"dijo Near con una muy leve sonrisa

Solté una risilla mientras Mello nos miraba molesto y rojo.

¿Acaso tiene celos?

¿Pero de quién?

 **Bitácora de Asher**

Desperté en una habitación sellada, las paredes totalmente blancas, una única luz en el techo que no provenía de ningún foco. Ni siquiera ví dónde estaba la puerta. Había una cama con sábanas a juego del mismo color, yo estaba vestida en un conjunto que me cubría hasta las muñecas y hasta el inicio del cuello, al igual que todo, era blanco.

En el centro, una laptop, de color negro, no tenía cargador y cuando traté de levantarla me di cuenta de que estaba fija, a un lado, una charola plateada con un pan y un vaso de agua.

"Asher," dijo una voz distorsionada desde unos altavoces que tampoco podía ver.

"¿L?" pregunté al vacío.

"Pensé que eras más prudente."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Lawliet ignoró mi pregunta.

"A partir de ahora, trabajarás en los casos de Kira y Lune, aislada."

Este lunático acababa de condenarme al aislamiento, ¿cómo se atreve?

"¿Dónde está Nerón?"

"Hasta que los casos no sean resueltos, no tendrás contacto con nadie."

"Dónde. Está. Nerón," repetí, pausando en cada palabra, para asegurarme que L entendiera mis palabras.

"Tu ayuda es crucial para acelerar el proceso."

"¿¡KORE WA DOKO DESU KA!?" le grité con todas mis fuerzas en japonés.

L ya no respondió.

Me tiré en la cama y me quedé observando el techo.

Volteé hacia la laptop. Mientras más pronto terminara con esto...

 **Bitácora de L**

Después de horas y horas de escuchar los gritos del espía de Asher, ya estaba considerando ponerlo en una habitación a prueba de sonido. Sus maldiciones y amenazas se oían en el fondo, ahogadas por las paredes, mientras yo la observaba en una de mis pantallas, tecleaba frenéticamente, de cuando en cuando soltaba gruñidos de frustración y a veces la veía sonreír, los códigos reflejados en sus ojos.

Matt entró a la habitación sin despegar los ojos de su consola portátil.

"Quiero que hables con Bree."

En ese instante, el espía, desde su habitación, guardó silencio total.

"Creo que tú podrías serle de ayuda."

En parte, esperaba que el cómplice de Asher tuviera alguna reacción, pero nada.

Matt se acercó al micrófono con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.


	16. Día 16

**Bitácora de Lune**

Estoy cansada, Near es el único aquí y está acariciando mi cabello tal como Zaira lo solía hacer. Inadvertidamente deje salir algunas lágrimas.

"Near...el amor es la enfermedad más hermosa de todas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Duele de una forma muy placentera... casi dulce...sé a quién amas Near"

"No lo menciones"

"No lo haré...pero ten cuidado que puede volverse obsesión…"

"Ya lo es…"

"Mello, ¿no es cierto?"

"..."

"Lo sabía"

Near era quien me alimentaba ahora, ya no Watari. El niño me puso unos audífonos y me sonrío.

"Bree va a hablar contigo."

Temblorosa le bese la frente.

"¿Bree?" pregunte algo asustada por el micrófono "¿Estás allí? ¿Me volví loca?¿ Estoy en un psiquiátrico? ¿Sabes cómo está Zaira?¿Cómo están mis padres?...por favor…Ayúdame"

 **Bitácora de Asher**

"Vas a hablar con Lia."

Cuando L pronunció aquellas palabras a través de los altavoces, me puse de pie al instante y volteé a todos lados de la habitación.

"¿Bree?" escuché su voz a la vez que aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora la imagen de ella sentada sobre una cama parecida a la mía, un niño albino a su lado. "¿Estás allí? ¿Me volví loca? ¿ Estoy en un psiquiátrico? ¿Sabes cómo está Zaira?¿Cómo están mis padres...por favor…Ayúdame."

"Lia," las palabras salieron como un susurro, "Lia, perdóname."

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú me encerraste? ¿O te acusaron también?" La respuesta era temblorosa y ahogada como si quisiera llorar.

"No, yo no te haría esto," suspiré, "pero fui tonta y en mi desesperación por sacarte de aquí… Ryuzaki… me encerró. No puedo ver a nadie hasta que los casos estén resueltos."

"¡MALDITO SOCIOPATA! ¡Espero que Kira esté libre y lo mate! ¡Es horrible!" Después volteó hacia el niño suspirando "disculpa Near, no quería gritar tan fuerte"

"¿Quién es él?" no hacía falta que especificara a quién me refería.

La voz distorsionada de Lawliet se hizo presente.

"Uno de mis sucesores, es parte del proyecto alfabeto."

"Lia… ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?"

"Tengo una camisa de fuerza, mello me ha golpeado varias veces en las interrogaciones…"

"¿Por qué Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?" susurré, aunque sabía que él me estaba escuchando. "Y… ¿sabes algo sobre César? ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No...lo siento, no me dicen nada sobre lo que sucede fuera de aquí. ¿Bree me harías un favor? Tú igual Near…"

"Claro."

"Mátame"

Sentí el alma caérseme a los pies.

La imagen de mi amiga desapareció de la pantalla, se hizo silencio en mi celda.

 **Bitácora de Near**

Sigo en shock, no podía creer que la única persona en demostrarme cariño tan genuino deseaba morir. Pero es de esperarse, es psicótico depresiva. No podía evitar temblar y desconectar la llamada. Sabía que eso quisiera L.

"No haré tal cosa"

"Conejito...por favor...lo suplico"

Negué mi cabeza y me levante.

"Lo siento…"

Ne retire del lugar, afuera se encontraba Mello mordiendo su chocolate como siempre. A veces me pregunto si su cabello es suave...pero nunca me dejaría tocarlo.

"¿Que tanto hiciste con Lune?"Me preguntó molesto

"Nada...solo llamamos a Bree"

Se notó aliviado y me jaló de la camisa, podía oler el chocolate en su aliento

"Eres mío cordero, recuérdalo"

"Lo sé"

Y sin decir más, mi espalda golpeó la pared por su empujón. Mis labios fueron besados de forma agresiva y las palabras de Lia resonaron en mi cabeza.

 _"_ _El amor...es una enfermedad hermosa"_

Y lo es...desde Whammy's hemos tenido una relación brutal y agresiva. El dolor que él me causaba me encantaba...por qué él era una de las pocas personas que me hacía sentir.


	17. Día 17

**Bitácora de Lune**

No sabía cuánto llevaba aquí pero me había tocado ver a Near con chupetes en el cuello. El dejó mi oso conmigo o peluches míos en mi celda. No sé cómo lograba conseguirlos.

Near no me habla mucho de su vida personal, pero yo le hablo de la mía casi todo el tiempo. El me escucha, se queda a oír mis canciones e historias.

"¿No te lastima demasiado verdad?" le pregunte.

"Nada que no soporte…"me respondió

"¿Cuando me soltaran Near?"

"No lo sé...lo lamento"

Era de esperarse hasta que oí una voz…

"¡Mi Alicia!"

"¡¿My Hatter?!"yo sabía que era Zaira, pero como le había hecho para llegar aquí?

"¡Pronto te sacaremos!"

Eso espero…

 **Bitácora de Asher**

"Yo podría prestarte la ayuda que necesitas," era la tercera vez que escuchaba la voz de Matt, a la vez que su imagen aparecía en la pantalla de mi laptop, pero no quería responderle, no quería su ayuda.

Solo quería que me sacaran de aquí.

Me preguntaba qué le habrían dicho a Zaira, se notaba a kilómetros cuánto quería a Lia, no podía ni imaginar cuán preocupada debía estar por su amada.

"Oye, Bree," guiñó un ojo. El maldito se atrevió…

"¡Déjame en paz Matt!" le grité finalmente, "no voy a hablar contigo."

"¿No quieres que te saquen de ahí más pronto?"

"Resolveré este caso sola," me dolió decirlo, nunca había estado sin absolutamente ningún apoyo, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Matt me ayudara.

"Estás segura que..."

"¡Vete al carajo Matt!"

La computadora regresó al escritorio, yo me acurruqué contra la pared, echándole ojeadas a la laptop de vez en cuando, que permanecía encendida.

Por favor, sáquenme de aquí…


	18. Día 18

**Bitácora de Lune**

Que puedo decir...me estoy volviendo más y más loca. Near lo ha notado y le ha preocupado, a el nunca lo dañaría, es como mi hermano. He oído a Zaira varias veces por el micrófono. No estoy segura si L sabe de esto...espero que no. Pase de darme golpes contra las paredes a sentarme miserable, a cantar canciones locas. Lo más gracioso es que...me revelaron que literalmente terminaron ayudand atrapar varios criminales seriales. Todas mis letras las había sacado de los murmullos de Zaira.

"Angelito…"le dije a Near al terminar otra de mis múltiples canciones

"¿Que sucede Amelia?"

Era el único que me llamaba por mi nombre.

"Sabes...ya quiero irme de aquí"

"¿A dónde irías?"

"Wonderland"

Comencé a reír y lo abrace sentándolo conmigo e iniciando otra canción. Esta vez le cambie la letra a la original...me pregunto si lo descifrarán.

"La primera Alicia era un hombre de rojo,

con su justicia manchada gobernó aquel país.

Destruyendo corazones a cada paso que el dio,

pero al final cayó y nadie lo advirtió.

Pobre Alicia cometió errores…

que su contraparte pronto descubrió

Y jamás podría el decidir

si seguir al amor

o a la justicia!"

Near se me quedó viendo unos instantes, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Poniendo atención a mis palabras de mi degenerada canción.

 **Bitácora de Near**

Ella prosiguió con su canción, debió haber notado mi interés. Obviamente la primera Alicia era Kira...la contraparte era L. Eso había quedado claro. Me pregunto si alguien más también lo ha descifrado.

"La segunda Alicia era un hombre de azul

cada palabra suya era obedecida

Él se sentía arriba de la ley

porque la justicia la impartía el

Pronto se volvió la contraparte del primero

tratando de ver como encerrarlo

tenía sospechas pero sin pruebas

todo lo que hacia era ilegal"

Estaba hablando de L...como si fuese un criminal. Y debo admitir, aun me falta estudiar las leyes para entender. Sin embargo, si estoy en lo correcto, sin pruebas no puede mantener a nadie en prisión por más de 72 horas. Siempre he detestado la idea de volverme L, es el único del proyecto alfabeto que se cree con el derecho de borrarnos nuestros nuevos nombres y reemplazarlos con su letra.

"La tercera Alicia era una niña de negro

que perseguía al primero como dios

odiosa en cada sentido de su ser

no sabían lo peligrosa que podía ser

Con los ojos de la muerte ella vio

fechas y nombres de sus victimas

ella quería al primero como su novio

pero el jamás le correspondió"

La segunda Kira...describe a Misa...Misa Amane.

Me pregunto ¿Que otras cosas podrá revelarme?

"Ahora dos quedan al final

ying y yang

investigadora y criminal

que podrán hacer para derrotar al mal?

o si quiera lo lograran!?

Las ultimas Alicias eran tri color!

tres niños traídos por el segundo

todos con distinta personalidad

triste historia que deben contra

Otra encerraron en otra celda

la traición de todas las Alicias

me pregunto si hallaran Wonderland

culpando inocentes

el segundo seguirá"

Hablaba de nosotros...de Lune, eclipse, nosotros los sucesores del ególatra L y por último la pobre A.

Tengo miedo por ella. Pedí disculpas, ella me beso la frente cuan hermana mayor a menor y me salí de la habitación. No puedo confiar en nada ahora. Si digo algo...es posible que lastimen a Amelia, Mello...Matt...no lo sé.

Vi una sombra correr a lo lejos. De inmediato la seguí, buscando al intruso femenino. Sin embargo...no encontré nada más que una pluma negra.

La risa alocada de Amelia todavía resonaba en mi cabeza…

Tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo sucederá pronto.

 **Bitácora de Asher**

"Asher."

A penas había programado en las últimas horas, la luz blanquecina no me dejaba dormir a gusto. Siempre que despertaba ya había comida en la charola, así que no había manera de medir el tiempo.

¿Qué clase de tortura era esta?

"Asher, sabemos que estás despierta."

Me encontraba acurrucada en la almohada de funda blanca, tratando de alejar mis ojos de la luz… ¿por qué no podían bajarla?

"Asher, serás sometida a interrogación," pese a que la voz de L estaba distorsionada, pude percibir la frialdad en ella.

Levanté la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo.

"No puedes hacer esto."

"Te daré una elección Asher, porque eres mi amiga."

Con amigos como estos para qué quiero enemigos…

"Las respuestas del 'lado' de la hacker A son imprescindibles, pero bajo este criterio, tu 'lado' consiste en dos personas."

Oh, no, no… no… ¡No!

"Si pudiera hacerte a ti las preguntas, sería lo mejor, pero confío en que tu asistente está al tanto de todos tus planes, y tal vez él se disponga a cooperar."

Al menos ya sabía que Ryuzaki tenía a Nerón preso.

"Entonces dime, Bree, ¿quieres responder algunas preguntas?"

Tragué saliva.

"Está bien."

"Le indicaré a Watari que te muestre el camino."

La luz se apagó, quedé en total oscuridad. Se encendió otra vez, y el mayordomo de Lawliet estaba dentro de la pieza.

Me puso una venda en los ojos que bloqueaba toda la luz, me hizo caminar algunos metros, retiró la venda y estábamos en el pasillo. Ninguna puerta visible.

"Sígueme, Asher."

 **Bitácora de L**

La hacker, la letra A. Algunos la llamaban Alpha. Siempre había sido silenciosa y retraída, solo había mantenido una conversación conmigo un par de veces durante el proyecto alfabeto. Sin embargo, cuando designaron los cómplices de todos, yo con Watari y ella con Nerón, finalmente la vi hablar con otro ser humano por más de cinco minutos.

Pero fuera de eso, mantenía su silencio, como el topo inexorable que era. Infiltrándose debajo de los pies de sus enemigos.

Lo que ella hacía, no, lo que Nerón y ella hacían, también es ilegal, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué más daba que nos saltáramos la ley un poco?

La situación era crucial, el mundo necesitaba justicia a toda costa.

Finalmente llegó Watari acompañado de ella. Asher estaba parada tranquilamente a su lado, bien, no había intentado nada por la fuerza.

En parte, agradecí que su espía no estuviera lanzando maldiciones en ese preciso momento.

Me levanté de la silla, me dirigí a la puerta de la sala de interrogación.

"Después de ti, compañera," dije abriendo la puerta.

Ella entró.

Era hora de las respuestas.

 **Bitácora de Asher - Interrogación**

Había una mesa negra, con dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra. Tomé asiento en la más cercana a la puerta y me crucé de piernas. L se posicionó en la de enfrente de cuclillas, como comúnmente hacía.

Sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo y me lo puso enfrente, en la pantalla estaba Lia en su habitación, cantando.

Escuché toda la canción.

"¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice?"

Claro que lo entendía… claro.

"Pues… la primera Alicia, es Kira, y la segunda, es la policía."

Sabía que decir "eres tú" me pondría en una posición en la que no quería estar.

"Ajá, prosigue."

"Es lo único que se entiende."

"¿Alguna remota idea de qué es lo demás?"

"Podrían ser demasiadas cosas, si quieres, puedo escribirla y analizarla con más tranquilidad."

L tomó aire discretamente.

"¿Qué más has encontrado sobre Kira y Eclipse?"

"Hay otro muerto, que parece ser Eclipse, la policía encontró un cuaderno con unas letras que decían 'Death Note' en la portada. El sujeto era compañero de escuela del presunto Lune. En cuanto a Kira, sigue habiendo muertes, cada vez más seguidores. Consideran a Kira un dios, y a Lune y Eclipse mártires."

"¿Conocías a estos dos sujetos en cuestión? ¿El presunto Lune y el presunto Eclipse?"

"Eran parte de mi grupo de amigos."

"Creí que no eras muy dada a hacer amistades."

"Nerón me introdujo a ellos."

"¿Qué tanto les hablabas?"

"No tan frecuentemente, solo en las reuniones, ocasionalmente."

"¿Y Light?"

"No lo conocía hasta que lo llevaste a la escuela, y tú estuviste ahí siempre, nunca mantuve una conversación con él."

"¿Qué tan cercana eres a Lia?"

"Es una de mis amigas más cercanas, sí."

No había caso en mentir.

"¿Alguna vez dijo algo que podría sugerir su culpabilidad?"

"No."

La verdad, ni siquiera hice examen de conciencia, cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho… no, no quería echar a Azu de cabeza.

"¿Y Félix o Armando?"

"Creo que alguna vez Félix se quejó del sistema de justicia," mentí.

L solo mantuvo su pulgar entre sus labios, pensativo.

"L, ¿Dónde está mi espía?"

No respondió.

"L… no me ignores, ¿Dónde está Nerón?"

"Le diré a Watari que te escolte de regreso a tu celda."

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si secuestrara a Watari y no te dijera nada sobre él?" algunas lágrimas ya estaban resbalando de mis mejillas, "la persona en la que más confías, quién siempre está a tu lado, dime, ¿qué sentirías Lawliet? ¿¡Qué sentirías!?"

La puerta se abrió, Watari estaba parado en el umbral.

"Si pudieras hacerme el favor..."

"¡Eres peor que Kira!" le espeté, mientras el mayordomo me tomaba del brazo y me forzaba a ponerme de pie.

"¿Qué hay peor que el asesinato múltiple?"

"La tortura múltiple."

Watari cerró la puerta. Caminé por los pasillos en silencio.


	19. Día 19

**Bitácora de Lune**

Near no había venido, y me encontraba en los brazos de Zaira. No, L no podía verla, solo yo, ya que estaba en su forma alterna. Como yo ya tenía tendencias de hablar sola, no era raro que estuviera hablando con aire.

"El conejo no ha vuelto…Quisiera poder estar contigo mi amada sombrerera" Dije resignada.

"Quiero sacarte de aquí"

Sé que nadie la escuchaba, debo elegir mis palabras con cuidado.

"Todavía no…"respondí con un suspiro, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Mello.

Genial...llego el rubio a torturarme. Lo mire con toda la frialdad posible.

"¿Que quieres Grifo?" le dije molesta.

"Te vamos a llevar a otro lugar"Dijo sin perder el tiempo, ayudándome a levantarme.

"¿Al fin se dieron cuenta que esto es secuestro ilegal?"

"¡¿Podrías callarte?!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡La reina de corazones hace cosas ilegales! Maldito sea con su apariencia de panda. ¡HATTER! ¡HATTER! ¡PAGE OF HEARTS! ¡ACE OF HEARTS! ¡SALVENME!" grite intentando quitarme de los brazos de Mello.

Y en un flash, Zaira se había vuelto humana y golpeado a Mello. Las luces se apagaron no sé cuándo. Pero después ella volvió a su forma de shinigami...y las luces volvieron. Comencé a correr. Tenía que hallar la forma de que saliéramos de aquí.

"¡Artemis! ¡Artemis! ¡¿ARTEMIS DONDE ESTAS!? ¡NERÓN!"

Llegue a una puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un dardo tranquilizante me golpeo, y lo último que oí fue el grito de Near, Zaira y Matt.

Al despertar estaba en una celda, con las manos esposadas a la mesa y una pantalla con una L gótica. Yo trague saliva asustada. Y juzgando por el generador de poder...sabía que esto no iba a ser placentero.

"LUNATICO!"

 **Bitácora de Asher**

Lia era Lune.

Por más que había querido negarlo, por más que intenté probar lo contrario… Amelia era Ying Killer Lune.

 _"Ahora dos quedan al final_

 _ying y yang_

 _investigadora y criminal"_

Lia era Lune… y no iba a condenarla, tampoco pensaba decirle a L. No.

Íbamos a salir de esto, juntas.

El único villano aquí era Ryuzaki.

¿Podrán derrotar al mal?

No era si podíamos… lo íbamos a hacer.

 **Bitácora de L**

¿Tal vez debería interrogar a Light? ¿Solo para no levantar sospechas?

No quería admitir cuánto me moría de celos al ver a Misa tomando toda su atención, y la verdad, aunque estuviera seguro de que no era Kira, lo mantendría como sospechoso… Light… quería tenerlo cerca y no dejarlo ir.

Pero por ahora…

"Amelia," dije a modo de saludo a través del micrófono.

"¿Qué quieres Reina de corazones? ¿Matarme? ¿Ya me dejaras ir a Wonderland?" dijo molesta.

"No tengo intenciones de matarte," ignoré todo su sinsentido de Wonderland, "Amelia, ¿eres Ying Killer Lune?"

"No" respondió con firmeza "No lo soy. Conozco mis derechos y esto...¡esto es ilegal! ¡Podría demandarte!"

"Yo imparto la justicia."

"No eres mejor que Kira si piensas eso. No eres mejor que Lune, o Eclipse...No eres mejor que los criminales que atrapas por creer eso"

"El fin justifica los métodos, Amelia, además, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que yo hago, sino sobre las personas que mataste."

"¡No he matado a nadie! ¡Maldita reina de corazones de mente maquiavélica!"

"Alguna vez me acusaste porque la justicia no estaba bien estructurada, te atreviste a decir que entendías los métodos de Lune y Kira."

"Si, ¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡SUELTAME! O al menos mátame...por favor...por favor...no lo soporto. Odio las voces en mi cabeza...no se callan. Por favor, por favor, mátame ya. No me tortures así…"

"Admite que eres Lune, y todo se acabará."

"¡No soy Lune! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué rayos creerías que yo soy Lune?! ¡No lo soy!"

"Eres la principal sospechosa."

"¿Con que pruebas? ¡Me estas acusando sin prueba alguna! ¡Déjame ir ya! ¡DEJANOS IR!"

"Tenías una… estrecha relación con Carrie y con Jane. Los presuntos Lune y Eclipse nunca tuvieron materias ni contacto con ninguna de las dos. Además, según los testigos pudimos probar que Jane había criticado fuertemente tus trabajos."

La pequeña asesina comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Tal vez ya era hora de… motivarla a hablar?

"Si, y me quejaba de eso en el grupo de amigos que yo tengo. Siempre en voz alta...Y muchos odiábamos a Carrie, eso no es nuevo. Si investigaste lo suficiente, sabrás que la hicieron llorar...al menos eso me dijo mi novia. Ahora...¿ya puedes dejarme ir?"

Sí, creo que era hora.

Presioné el botón que controlaba el electro shock. Esperé un segundo. Ella solto un grito de dolor.

"Todas mis investigaciones dicen que ni Félix ni Armando eran los suficientemente cercanos, como para tomar venganza de Carrie y Jane. Tampoco Félix tenía una relación suficientemente estrecha con los alumnos de Carrie como para hacer eso."

"Carrie era también maestra de inglés. Y Félix era cercano a mi novia, quien también se quejó de Carrie. ¡Eres un lunático! ¡¿por qué me haces esto?! ¡Pareces los jueces de Salem y sus brujas!"

"No tienes que estar a la defensiva, Amelia. Pero ya que lo mencionas… ¿tal vez deberíamos traer a Zaira a contestarnos algunas preguntas?"

"¡¿Vas a lastimar a una persona inocente solo por tu maldito sadismo?! ¡Dios mío! ¡Light tenia razón! ¡eres un psicópata! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi amada o te juro que hare lo que pueda para destruir tu reputación L!"

"Así que… ¿eres cercana a Light?"

Mi Light… solo era mío, tú no me lo puedes quitar.

"Light es mi mejor amigo…"ella miro hacia abajo "Aunque nos distanciamos desde que me beso...la verdad ya me harte de que me insista a que deje a mi novia por él. No pienso hacerlo...nunca...la adoro…"

¿¡Light la había besado!? Mi amado Light tenía sentimientos por esta chica odiosa…

Presioné el botón un segundo más. Escuché su grito y sonreí.

"Bien, Amelia, es todo por ahora. Watari te acompañará de regreso a tu celda."

"¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!" parecía que quería llorar "estás loco...estás loco...pero…"ella soltó una risa maniática con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "El amor es una enfermedad hermosa…"

No pude evitar pensar que tenía razón.


	20. Día 20

**Bitácora de Luna**

Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que no estoy lista para otra relación toxica. Hasta ahora, meditando la que tengo con Zaira...eso es lo que es. Y si estuviera con Light las cosas serían peores. Por lo que vi L se pone celoso...y Mello también.

A mi parecer...esto es una mescolanza de yanderes. Es como si fuera una lucha para sobrevivir. No sé si me valla a torturar más este sociópata...la verdad es que llego al grado de no permitirle a Near entrar. Solo permite que Watari entre a alimentarme.

"¿Qué quieres rey de corazones?" le pregunté al hombre "¿Por qué sirves a la reina?"

"Amelia"

"Mi nombre no es Amelia...es Alice"

El me miro extrañado, pero no debería sorprenderle, ya estoy loca.

"Está bien...Alice, lo hago porque es mi compañero"

"¡No mientas rey de corazones! Él es como tu hijo...hijo malcriado porque siempre tiene lo que quiere...aunque sea ilegal" Dije mirándolo inocente. Watari solo soltó un suspiro y me termino de alimentar, retirándose poco después.

"¡OYEEE REINA DE CORAZONES! ¡¿Cómo vas con la primera Alicia?!" Le grite riéndome bastante "¿O la tercera?"

Bueno...al parecer no me contestara. Está bien...en poco tiempo siento a mi sombrerera abrazarme. Mi amada shinigami...voy a salir de aquí...viva o muerta.

 **Bitácora de Near**

Mello me ha mantenido encerrado y encadenado. Solo él me puede venir a ver. Me trae información de casos pero nunca me deja preguntar sobre Amelia. Los celos de mello son enfermizos. Pero los he logrado tolerar. Parece ser que L la quiere completamente aislada...y yo soy la otra letra del alfabeto que han encerrado...la otra es A.

Si hago preguntas sobre Lune, perdón, Amelia, Mello se enfurece y termino con incomodidad en mi trasero. Sin embargo...no es algo que me moleste….he descubierto que el dolor me produce un placer extraño.

Me podrían llamar enfermo...pero creo que el término correcto es masoquista.

Siento que L ya no está haciendo esto por justicia sino por sus obsesiones propias...en este lugar casi todos enfermos…

Mello se fue hoy, oí a L decirle que alimentara a Asher, creo que deberé mandarle con un mensaje a la próxima. Tenemos todos que salir de aquí...Mello, Matt, Amelia, Nerón, Asher...y yo.

Mello...mi amado Mello...Pronto saldremos de aquí.

"¡Hola Near!"

"Matt...¿que necesitas?" Le pregunté monótonamente.

"¡Quiero mostrate algo que descubri!"

¿Qué habrá descubierto que es tan importante?

Me mostró su consola gameboy, un modelo un tanto anticuado para él, no que importe demasiado. Pero en la pantalla había un chico hecho de pixeles. Mis ojos se agrandaron bastante, donde debía ser blanco era negro, sus irises eran rojas como la sangre.

"Matt…¿qué es eso?"

"¡Un creepypasta! ¡Se llama Lost! ¡Lost silver! ¿No es lindo? Es la cosa más adorable que he visto"

"Entiendo…"

No creía nada de lo que me decía...hasta que el chico de la pantalla hablo.

"¿M-Matty? N-no c-creo q-que le agrado mucho a tu a-amigo"

"Habla," murmure impresionado

"¡Claro que habla! ¡Es mi novio! Ahora...Near, esta es la única habitación no monitoreada por L...Quizás Silver nos pueda ayudar a hackear el sistema para librarnos a todos." Dijo Matt con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Matt...conecta la consola...necesito que le mande un mensaje encriptado a Asher"

 **Bitácora de Asher**

Lia… Lia tiene que saberlo.

Tiene que saber que soy A, Asher, solo así podremos trabajar en un plan.

Y tengo que encontrar a mi espía, a toda costa.

Voy a sacarlos de las garras de Lawliet, aunque eso me cueste la vida. No puedo permitir que este maniático los torture un solo segundo más.

Pero primero, necesitaba darle un mensaje a mi amiga, en clave, pero, ¿cómo? Si trataba de hackear al mismo L, se daría cuenta, estaba al tanto de todos mis movimientos. Si tan solo Near viniera.

Pero nadie me visita.

Estoy en aislamiento total.

Pero antes de pensar en cómo enviarle mi mensaje, me quedé pensando en qué le diría. Debía ser algo que solo ella entendiera, que pudiera pasar casi desapercibido por los oídos de Ryuzaki.

Casi dejé que mis ojos revelaran la idea que había tenido, pero me contuve.

En un momento dado, las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a encender. Un chico de cabello rubio estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, con una ración de comida más grande que lo acostumbrado.

"Mello," parte del proyecto alfabeto, adicto al chocolate, enamorado enfermizamente de Near.

"Asher."

"Te enviaron a alimentarme, ¿por qué?"

"L piensa que un poco de compañía te podría… motivar a seguir trabajando."

"Tu compañía no me motiva, Mello," nuestra relación siempre había sido… peliaguda.

Más de una vez Mello y Nerón se habían insultado cara a cara mientras estábamos en el proyecto alfabeto.

"Lawliet quiere que muestres avances, pronto."

"Hago lo que puedo."

"Dile eso a tu espía, y a tu amiga," el muy desgraciado sonrió al decir estas palabras.

Se hizo el apagado y encendido de luces, Mello se había esfumado. Cuando me estaba acercando a la comida, la pantalla de mi computadora se iluminó, mostraba un fondo negro con una serie de caracteres. Los observé por el tiempo que se mantuvieron ahí, memorizándolos.

Era un mensaje cifrado.

Dejé la comida y me lancé sobre la cama para pensar.

Repasé el mensaje en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Tenía que ser un cuadro de Vigenere… podría calcular la clave, pero probablemente necesitaría papel y lápiz, lo cual no tenía a la mano, y no podía arriesgarme a que L se diera cuenta.

La clave… la clave que hubiera puesto el emisor…

¿Wonderland?

Cerré mis ojos, hacía tiempo que no intentaba esto sin ayuda de mi computadora.

Calculé las correspondencias.

Y para mi propia sorpresa, lo descifré.

 _"Conejo llamando a la reina blanca. Si estas allí responde a este mensaje encriptado"_

Near… Near me estaba enviando un mensaje.

Decodifiqué el canal que había usado para enviármelo haciendo los movimientos menos sospechosos posibles, también tenía que confiar en que L no estaba mirando la computadora en ese momento.

Y usando la misma tabla, encripté un mensaje.

 _"Conejo blanco, aquí estoy"_

 _"Reina Blanca, creemos que la reina de corazones se volvió loca. Debemos planear un escape y su caída antes que nos corte la cabeza"_

 _"Pero primero que nada, dile a Alice esto: los topos son llamados por diferentes nombres, de hecho, 'topo' no es su nombre, es talpidae, es como si quisieran ocultarse aún más, ¿no crees? ¡Solo les falta poner la primera letra de su nombre!"_

Si Near era el conejo blanco, no podía equivocarme con Lia, ahora solo quedaba guiarme por lo que sabía sobre el libro y sobre ella.

 _"Lo haré en cuanto la vea. Por ahora mantente a nivel bajo...hay un shinigami rondando aquí. Encontré una de sus plumas...al tocarlo dejaba residuos de ceniza"_

¡¿Un shinigami?! Un dios de la muerte… en el cuartel general de L. Tomé un suspiro y volví a hacer una asunción.

 _"¿Sabes algo sobre el Rey Blanco?"_

También pudiera haber sido una de las cartas… pero ese era el más probable.

 _"Si...ha estado intentando Salir. El grifo es el que se encarga de el, yo de Alice, y el Galápago de ti. Debemos encontrar la forma de escapar...pronto."_

Así que el maldito de Mello estaba encargado de mi cómplice… para este punto ya debía haberlo torturado o qué sé yo. ¿Pero… cómo?

 _"Tienes que sacarme de aquí primero, conejo, solo así podré ayudarlos para regresar a Wonderland."_

 _"El ratón se hará cargo. En cuanto las luces se apaguen deberás correr hacia el frente. No sé cuánto tiempo él pueda resistir. La primera puerta a la izquierda estará abierta allí estará el rey blanco. Después ambos traten de encontrar mi puerta. Los estaremos esperando."_

No había tiempo que perder.

 **Bitácora de Near-sal de la madriguera**

Las luces al instante de apagaron. Matt y yo salimos de la habitación a esperar a Asher. Solo teníamos está oportunidad para volver a un lugar seguro. L no iba a ayudarnos. El proyecto alfabeto no era de él. Podría creerse el dueño pero no lo era. Va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Asher, espero que vuelvas bien...necesito tu ayuda para sacarlos a todos.

 **Bitácora de Asher - Escape**

En un momento todo era oscuridad.

No vi nada, no pensé, solo corrí cuán rápido mis pies lo permitieron, por un segundo creí que chocaría con la pared de la habitación, pero no.

Mis ojos tardaron un segundo en acostumbrarse a la luz del pasillo.

Volteé hacia la izquierda, la puerta estaba abierta

Entré.

Mello tenía una pistola pegada a la sien de Nerón.

"¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ahora Mello!"

No… no es posible.

Pero Mello no se movió.

"A Near no le agradaría esto..."

Esa era mi única opción, usar a Near para chantajear a Mello.

"¿Tú qué sabes sobre Near, informática de cuarta?"

"Más que tú al parecer, suéltalo."

Mello solo sonrió, y puso un dedo sobre el gatillo. Nerón musitó "corre" con los labios una y otra vez.

"¿Crees que Lawliet te va a regalar tu futuro con Near? Te equivocas, tú sabes que se ha vuelto loco, tenemos que salir de aquí, todos."

"¡BASTA LAWLIET! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTAME! ¡NO QUISE! ¡DE VERDAD NO QUERIA QUE ME BESARA LIGHT! ¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR DEJA DE LASTIMARME! ¡AHHHHHH!"

"¿Ves de lo que hablo?"

Y al fin, Mello retiró el arma.

"Me debes una, Bree."

Me di un segundo para mirarlo.

"Yang Hacker Asher."

Los tres corrimos hacia dónde venían los gritos de Lia.

 **Bitácora de Lune**

Lawliet me había quitado de nuevo la camisa de fuerza y puesto esas esposas eléctricas. Shock tras shock, y cuando no era eso estaba dibujando con un cuchillo en mis piernas.

"Mátame...mátame...¡solo basta con este dolor! ¡Basta! ¡Light odiaría que me hicieras esto!"

"No lo conoces como yo. Lo superara. No le importa nadie más que yo"

"Eso es toxico…"

De nuevo siguió con su tortura, yo lloraba y gritaba. Era insoportable.

"Confiesa que eres Lune y esto acabará"

"¡No soy Lune! ¡No soy Lune! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es ilegal!"

 **Bitácora de L**

Pobre Lune, grito tras grito, purgando su gran error de intentar robarme a Light, ahora sentía las consecuencias hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Presionaba el botón de shocks sin inmutarme, sentado de cuclillas como normalmente hacía.

La patada en la parte trasera de mi cabeza llegó desapercibida.

 **Bitácora de Asher - Liberación**

Nerón se lanzó de llano contra L, concentrado totalmente en sus movimientos. Lo derribó de la silla, e hizo que soltara el botón. Corrí a liberar a Lia sin quitar los ojos de Mello… ¿dónde había puesto Lawliet la llave de las esposas?

Mi amiga estaba destrozada, y muy herida. Intercambiamos una mirada.

Ying y Yang

Investigadora y Criminal

Killer y Hacker.

Lune y Asher.

Traté de abrir las esposas por la fuerza, fue inútil, regresé a dónde estaban L y Nerón dándose golpes y patadas sin parar. No vi a Mello por ningún lado, esperaba que hubiera corrido por Matt y Near.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación, no había nada que pareciera controlar el seguro de las esposas, volteé hacia Lawliet, quien estaba esquivando los golpes de mi asistente a la cara.

Alcancé a ver el bulto en su bolsillo durante un segundo.

"¡Quítale la llave de las esposas!" grité, frenética.

Nerón agarró los brazos de Ryuzaki, me abalancé sobre él y saqué el control. Escuché el clic de las esposas abriéndose.

 **Bitácora de Near- en la madriguera**

Mello había llegado con nosotros. Contándonos todo lo sucedido con Nerón y Bree. Al parecer, Nerón lo había molestado lo suficiente como para que sacara su pistola. Por ahora, debíamos pensar a donde ir después de esto. México no era un lugar seguro, aquí en Japón menos. Teníamos dos opciones...Estados unidos o India. Ambos lugares hablaban inglés y eran lo suficientemente grandes para que no nos descubrieran.

Rápidamente Matt y Silver se pusieron a trabajar, consiguiendo boletos de avión para ir a Oregón. Íbamos a ir en un avión privado que pertenecía al proyecto alfabeto. Ya les habíamos informado de lo que sucedía, y decidieron ayudarnos, bajo la condición de que todos nosotros trabajáramos para la CIA. No hubo más opción que aceptar.

Mello tranquilamente me abrazaba, acariciándome el cabello. Íbamos a ser libres...íbamos a salir de aquí. Les explique qué L había salido de quicio y estaba tomando métodos ilegales para atrapar a los criminales. También tuve que avisarles que me traería a los criminales conmigo para que me ayudasen con sus mentes en casos, ellos aceptaron. Bajo la orden de que fueran atendidos por psiquiatras para ayudarlos después de este trauma que habían vivido.


	21. Día 21

**Bitácora de Asher**

"Sé que eres Lune, Lia," no había nadie alrededor. Ni siquiera le había dicho todavía a Nerón sobre la canción

"A…¿Por qué me ayudas entonces?"

"Porque también eres mi amiga, y después de todo esto, creo que finalmente entiendo," tomé una bocanada de aire, "solo, por favor, deja de hacerlo"

"Lo dejare...lo dejare pero por favor...no me lastimes."

"L y somos y seremos siempre muy diferentes, no te voy a lastimar. Lawliet tiene una visión diferente a la mía."

"Bien…"

 **Bitácora de Lune**

Ying Killer Lune...ese fue mi nombre. Yang Haker Asher es mi parte contraria. Estamos ahora en Estados Unidos y convencí a Light y Misa a abandonar sus death notes. Los tres las enterramos en el aeropuerto antes de irnos.

"¿Tu qué crees que pase con L Asher?" le pregunte. Es de las pocas personas permitidas en la clínica.

"Tienen que encerrarlo, se lo merece. Se lo ha merecido siempre."

"Es el detective más famoso del mundo...es extraño que hayan hecho. Creí que la justicia jamás lo tocaría" le dije algo sorprendida por ello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Hizo mal, y se volvió loco en el proceso."

"¿Es el fin de esta historia no es así? Ya termino todo…"


End file.
